iStill Love You
by WeesaBee2010
Summary: It's my first ever fanfiction. I know it sucks. This story is just what I wished would have happened after iSaved Your Life. Creddie Shipper. Review it please.


It's been a whole week since Freddie's casts were removed. Despite us going from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend to back to being friends during the weeks he was in casts things hadn't been awkward. I couldn't help but linger on the memories during the whole boyfriend and girlfriend venture. Despite his urging to wait until the whole 'hero' thing wore off and his casts were gone, I still thought that we as a couple was right. Of course I didn't bring that up when he was trying to leave the iCarly studio and agreed to wait until his casts were gone.

"Hey Carls." Sam said as she came up to me while I was gathering my books to go home for the day.

"Hey." I answered simply as I closed my locker and turned to face her.

"Is everything set for iCarly tonight?"

I nodded and watched as Freddie approached us. He said his hellos and of course Sam said something rude. We all exited our high school and began our walk to Bushwell Plaza. I kept thinking about Freddie and how I thought, no, how I _knew_ I was in love with him. I wanted to tell him but I kept thinking myself out of it.

What if he thought I was still thinking he was my 'foreign bacon'? What if I took to long and he no longer loved me? What if he no longer had his crush on me? The 'what if' list went on and on. I knew I couldn't talk to Spencer about any of this and I wasn't sure how Sam would react to the news. Basically I was alone in this problem.

"Carly are you alright? You've been really quiet the whole walk from school." Freddie asked as he looked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking about some things." I said quickly and smiled softly at him.

"Anything you need to let out?"

"No."

"Well I'm always here to listen. You know I'll never judge you." He said as he opened the door to our apartment building and let me through.

"Thank you Freddie and I'll keep that in mind." I said as we went into the elevator and rode up to the eighth floor.

During the elevator ride Freddie informed me that Sam had been hungry (of course) and went to the Groovy Smoothie. I unlocked my apartment and let Freddie come in.

"Hey kiddo! How was school?" Spencer asked as he looked up from his new sculpture.

"Good. What's that?" I asked as I saw his new sculpture looked like it was made from office supplies.

"Well you know that new office supply store Scissors?" He asked as Freddie and I nodded. "Well they asked me if I would do a cool sculpture for them and they agreed to pay me $500 for it."

"That's awesome Spence." I said as Freddie went into the kitchen for some blue tea.

"Here." Freddie said as he handed me a glass of blue tea.

We waited on the couch for Sam to come back and then we all went upstairs to rehearse for the iCarly episode. Gibby called and told us he was running late because his mom's car was broke down. Gibby finally made it and we did a quick run of the show before going to start the broadcast.

"Howl at the moon."

"Rub a duck."

"Bye!" Sam and I said together before Freddie called, "And we're clear!"

Sam being Sam left and went to raid my fridge while Gibby followed her to get water to rinse his mouth out from the ketchup bit we did. That left Freddie and I. He was packing his tech equipment up while I was picking up the mess from the show.

"Great show tonight Carls." Freddie said as he helped me.

"Thanks Freddie. You did great too." I said.

My heart was beating faster than ever. My mind was telling me to stop hiding my feelings and tell him already. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and Freddie looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Um...C..can I talk to you?" I sputtered out as he nodded.

It was now or never. Here it goes.

"You know how we were...dating," I paused and he nodded, "You said that when the casts came off and the h..hero thing wore off that we could try again."

"Are you wanting to go back and try a relationship?"

"Yeah. I knew I loved you then but everything you were saying made sense, so, I let you have it your way."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean I've had my casts off for week."

"I was scared that you had gotten over your crush on me. That I had taken too long and you gave up since I didn't tell you right after your casts were off. I was really just scared period." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"I can guarantee that I haven't gotten over my crush on you. I would wait forever." He said as he made me look at him and then gave me a kiss.

We made out for a while before we decided to go downstairs. We walked hand in hand and we found Sam in the kitchen eating a giant ham sandwich. She saw us and looked at our hands and gave us a thumbs up.

"Just don't make out in front of momma and we'll have no problems." She said before focusing on her sandwich.

Freddie and I smiled at each other before telling Sam we were going to the Groovy Smoothie. She didn't reply so we left. Once outside the apartment we kissed once more before walking downstairs to the lobby hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

***The End***


End file.
